


The winner takes it all

by llama_chan



Series: GabeNath one shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Hawkmoth wins. Emilie comes back at a price.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	The winner takes it all

He did it, he won. He won by pure chance. A slip up on the heroes part. They removed their miraculous and the Akuma was able to grab them before either hero knew. But he got what he wanted. He got the miraculous. Now stood before his wife, he monologued his win. He was good at those. She stopped listening not long after he started. There would be a price to pay. He hadn't thought of whom, should pay it. He never looked at that part in the grimoire, but she had. She'd pay the price. In the end, she lost. "The winner takes it all" when she first heard that song she thought it was a ridiculous notion but now… now it was true. He was the winner and he would have it all. He wouldn't know that he'd be taking her life for the love of his, but she did. 

He put down the miraculous for a moment while he went and grabbed something from upstairs. He left her alone. Stupid mistake. She removed her earrings and replaced them with ladybugs. The kwami appeared in front of her, scared, angry and confused. She slipped the ring on a finger. A black cat. Defensive. Untrusting. She knew their names. The author of the grimoire was foolish enough to include them. Her ears rang as she commanded the kawamis to unify. A white light filled the room. The transformation was warm and comforting. 

"Kwami of creation, kwami of destruction, I ask thee to give life to the woman laid before me by taki-" A hand over her mouth stopped her from finishing. She shoved them off, turning quickly to find hawkmoth stood there. Foolish man. She's a lot more powerful than he is. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him flying back to the elevator. Hawkmoth landed with a harsh thud. She turned back to her goal. "Kwami of creation, kwami of destruction, I ask thee to give life to the woman laid before me by taking-argh!" She fell forward. She looked behind where hawkmoth was standing cane in hand, blood leaking from his mouth. She growled and floated up into the air, holding out a hand. Hawkmoth began to choke, falling to his knees. "You will not stop me!"

"Ple-ease, ack-" she released her grip slightly. He gasped for air. "Please this isn't how it's supposed to end!"

She growled in frustration, flinging him across the chamber once again, knocking him unconscious. "This was how it was always going to end Gabriel." She floated over to him. "With me paying the price for your happiness. The happiness I could never give you." She leant down and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Gabriel, I've loved you longer than I should have. Tell Adrien I'm sorry."

She moved back over to her place in front of Emilie.

"Kwami of creation, kwami of destruction, I ask thee to give life to the woman laid before me by taking mine." A sudden burst of pain shot through her body. The light-emitting from her shone brighter till there was no light. She fell onto the walkway. Gabriel came to consciousness. Despite his blurred vision, he could make out Nathalie's form. He limped over to her. She turned and smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. Nathalie lifted a hand to touch his cheek, however, upon contact, it turned to dust, the rest of her starting to follow. Gabriel reached out to grab her to try and make it stop, but was only able to grab her clothes. The last thing he saw was her mouthing the words "I love you". He wept into her jacket.

"The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall." He wasn't a winner, he was a loser.

"Darling?" Emilie was alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came while discussing what Nathalie's theme song might be as Gabriel got one.


End file.
